


Мальчик из конца света, девчонка из конца света

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «Джон берёт Рокси за руку и наконец-то улыбается»
Relationships: John Egbert/Roxy Lalonde
Kudos: 1





	Мальчик из конца света, девчонка из конца света

Рокси красит губы чёрной помадой, потому что это иронично, ярко, резко; потому что, быть может, тогда люди (и тролли) станут обращать больше внимания на то, что она говорит.  
На тот факт, что она вообще произносит какие-то слова.  
(Да, она знает, что она не их Рокси, что она — дамочка из умершей вселенной, пришедшая взамен их погибшей подруги, чтобы спасти их мир. Девчонка из конца света, ха!)  
Роски выводит яркие стрелки, долго наносит тушь — ну же, я смотрю на вас, всегда внимательно смотрела и поддерживала, так и вы посмотрите на меня, наконец.  
Ну пожалуйста.  
Хоть кто-нибудь кроме Дейва.  
(Который видит в ней только мать, и этого хватает, Рокси рада давать бедному мальчику то тепло, которое у неё есть.  
В кои-то веки это хоть кому-то нужно.)  
Рокси тщательно укладывает и завивает волосы, потому что элегантной леди не пристало быть растрёпанной, а то, что принц предпочёл другого, никак не влияет на обязанность выглядеть хорошо.  
И дело даже не в том, что Рокси ищет кого-то, просто это её последняя надежда убедить себя, что всё в порядке. Что на ней красивое розово-сиреневое платье, перчатки и туфли, что у неё всё хорошо и замечательно.  
У Рокси ведь всегда всё хорошо, правда?

— Ты такая красивая! — выдыхает Джон удивлённо, как будто видит её в первый раз.  
(Джон — мальчик из конца света, ещё одна замена умершему здесь, но он вписался так легко, словно и не заметил... Или не показывает никому, что что-то идёт не так.  
Как и Рокси, да?)  
Рокси мгновенно краснеет, хмыкает и с мудрым видом замечает:  
— О, юный Джон, тебе ещё многое предстоит узнать о женской неотразимости.  
Тот теряется и тоже краснеет, смущённо рассмеявшись:  
— Наверное! Хех, но ты правда красивая сегодня. В смысле, ты всегда красивая, но ты сейчас... — Он ищет подходящее слово. — Нарядная, точно! Такая праздничная, словно из волшебной книжки с картинками!  
Очередная вечеринка мгновенно превращается во что-то особенное, и Рокси хочется сохранить это, и она берёт Джона за руку и выводит в сад. Город далеко, до него ещё лететь и лететь, и сейчас ещё ранний вечер — солнце только стремится к линии горизонта.  
— А у тебя глаза очень красивые, — неожиданно вырывается у Рокси. — Как небо. Ух, вау, это очень круто, знаешь, такой негейски-голубой, в отличие от пидорской дирковой душонки.  
Ох, класс. Стоп, она это сказала вслух. Отлично, сейчас Джон поймёт, что милая Рокси не такая уж и милая, возмутится и пошлёт её на все четыре стороны.  
Джон заливается смехом, хватается за живот и даже, кажется, тянется вытереть выступившие слёзы.  
— Рокс, ты такая забавная! — выдаёт он. — Давай встретимся как-нибудь ещё?  
Рокси с замиранием сердца соглашается, не зная, это свидание или только дружеская встреча.  
Да ей плевать даже.  
Неужели кто-то наконец-то заметил её.

Рокси не знает, что надеть, всё ещё не понимая контекста их с Джоном свидания-или-нет-гогподи-как-же-быть. Она останавливается на привычной розовой юбке с чулками и футболкой.  
И понимает свой просчёт, когда Джон приходит в бирюзовом костюме с изображением своего любимого зелёного слизня на нагрудном кармане. Она смотрит в замешательстве, коря себя за глупость, а Джон смущённо чешет затылок:  
— Эх, я, похоже, сглупил, и...  
— Постойте-ка, мистер! — перебивает его Рокси. — Дайте даме переодеться под стать поводу!  
И захлапывает дверь, задействуя все-все свои силы Разбойницы Пустоты. Ну же, красивое платье, появись из ничего, точнее, потеряй своё «ничего»! Чтобы не превратить в «ничего» налаживающиеся отношения!  
Через секунду она вновь появляется перед Джоном, победно улыбаясь. Теперь на ней ярко-розовое вечернее платье — такие называют «коктейльными» (как иронично) — с декольте и сиреневыми кружевами, сиреневые же туфли и серьги в виде голов кошек-мутантов.  
— Крутые серёжки, — лыбится Джон.  
— Крутая я, — подхватывает Рокси, продолжая улыбаться.  
— Мы оба достаточно круты, если сумели оказаться здесь, — продолжает Джон и берёт её за руку.  
Они оба смущённо треплются о ерунде, потом Рокс смотрит с Джоном непростительно глупый фильм, смеётся чаще, чем следовало бы, но Джон смотрит на неё понимающе. Он, наоборот, почти не смеётся.  
Другие Джон с Рокси умерли в этой вселенной, чтобы они — вот эти двое, наблюдающие за мечущимися в панике статистами на экране — заменили их, спасли их друзей, спасли мир и создали новую вселенную.  
Эти Джон и Рокси видели, как их друзья и вселенная погибли, и сделали всё, чтобы использовать второй шанс.  
У них довольно много общего.  
Начинаются титры, звучит романтическая баллада от популярного когда-то рок-певца. Джон берёт Рокси за руку и наконец-то улыбается.  
Кажется, у Рокси наконец-то всё хорошо.


End file.
